The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Kion and his friends were patrolling Hapuna Valley. "How's your family, Kion?" Beshte asked. "Everyone's fine." Kion said. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "It’s all clear" Ono said. "Thanks Ono" Kion said. Meanwhile, Nita had decided to go to Huwezi Falls to look for herbs. She was crouched beside a hollow log. Suddenly, Nita heard a branch snap behind her. She tentatively turned around and found herself facing Janja Nita shrieked, and stumbled backwards. Janja cackled. ”Hello, little cub.” Janja said. He and Banzai crept forward. Nita crouched down, and unsheathed her claws. "As soon as Simba finds out I have his granddaughter, he'll have no choice but to turn over the Pridelands to me" Janja cackled. Nita dug her claws into the earth underneath her. "I'm Papa's grandniece." She said quietly. Janja cackled again. "Hyenas, let's attack!" He ordered. He and the clan surged forward. Nita stumbled back as Janja launched himself onto her. She shrieked as Janja's jaws sank into her shoulder. Meanwhile, the Guard had settled down at the Meadow. Fuli glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "What'd you see Ono?" Kion asked. "Janja's Clan is attacking Nita" Ono reported. Kion stood up quickly. "Come on, Lion Guard." He said. “They’re at Huwezi Falls.” Ono said. Meanwhile, Janja and Banzai had advanced on Nita. "I wish I'd listened to Nada's fighting techniques" Nita muttered darkly. Janja chuckled. "Nothing will save you now." He taunted. Nita's ears perked as she caught a familiar sound. "That's what you think, Janja" Kion called. He jumped forward, and knocked Janja away from Nita. "Until the Pridelands end!" Fuli called. "Lion Guard defend!" Ono and Bunga chanted. Kion turned to Fuli. "I'm going to use the Roar to send the hyenas back into the Outlands" Kion said. Fuli nodded. "I'll get Nita and the others away." She said. Nita stood up, and stumbled towards Fuli. Fuli steadied her, and curled her tail around Nita's shoulders. "Are you okay?" She asked kindly. Nita nodded shakily. "My paw hurts, and I think my shoulder is infected." She whimpered. Fuli leaned forward, and rasped her tongue over Nita's ear. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to Pride Rock" she soothed. Fuli led Nita and the Guard a safe distance away so Kion could roar. Kion turned to face Janja. "I told you to stay out of the Pridelands." He growled. He braced himself and performed the Roar. It sent all the hyenas flying backwards. Kion watched them stumble towards the Outlands. He glanced at Nita. "Are you okay, Nita?" Kion asked. Nita pressed closer to Fuli's side. Fuli and Kion exchanged a glance. "Let's get her home to Vitani" Fuli said. Kion nodded. He led the Guard back to Pride Rock. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories